Printing ink, and special paint and plastics systems containing yellow pigments require strong color strength and transparent pigments.
Conventional Pigment Yellow 180 and Pigment Yellow 155 exhibit a color strength and opacity that limits their usefulness in printing inks, paints and plastics where high transparency is demanded. Examples of such conventional Pigment Yellow are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,164, 6,022,659 and 6,028,178.
Accordingly, there exists a need for Pigment Yellow 155 and 180 having increased color strength and transparency and thus pigments with high surface area.